In The Closet
by MissCloud
Summary: AU Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. So what will happen when they get stuck in a confined space together? NaruSasu Highschool OneShot


This is a request from my good friend Soi because she has intimate fantasies about Naruto and Sasuke getting stuck in a confined space together. I really hope she doesn't kill me for mentioning that XO... But anyway. This is a one shot and a high school AU which will contain OOCness :)

Rated T for swearing and a little kinkiness. Italics _Thinking_.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**In The Closet**

Kakashi-Sensei tapped the board with his great, big stick, although it resembled more of an annoyed whack. Naruto's once sleeping form jumped up in surprise, eyes wide and blue, a little confusion whirled within, probably having been pulled out of some sort of eccentric dream by the noises he was making.

"Huh...?" The dim boy asked slowly, taking in his surroundings. The whole class were staring at him, some sniggering, some looking down at him, and Kakashi just looked plain frustrated and again, inappropriately, slammed the stick off the board.

"Naruto!" The silver-haired teacher shouted, pulling the blonde into further reality. "That's the third time you've fell asleep today in _my_ class. Instead of dreaming erotically, why not try to listen about it instead? You'll find it much more assuring."

The class laughed, although truthfully, it was more so at Kakashi. At sixteen, they were all still being taught sexual education, ever since Lee started to confuse his hairy arm pits to turning into a monkey, thus rambling into the subject of evolution. Hatake Kakashi was usually the psychology teacher, and the sexual education teacher for the eleven year olds, but since a few weeks ago he now aided the older ones in a subject most of them knew too well.

"S-Sorry sir..." Naruto mumbled, his cheeks blushing pink and letting his chin fall into his hand tiredly. The class laughed again before Kakashi started to ramble again and pointed at the very interesting diagram on the board. All it was was a constant drone to the blonde's ears, slipping through one then out the other. It really was sleep-worthy.

Sat at the back of the class, brushing a long strain of raven-black hair behind his ear, was Uchiha Sasuke, who had an obnoxious grin on his face, staring at the back of Naruto with somewhat hateful eyes. He didn't like Naruto; he had pretty much announced it in mathematics one day during the learning of algebra, literally, that's when their rivalry really began. There was no argument in the matter that Naruto, was, officially, a dobe. He was just so stupid- somehow managed to blow up half the science lab, killed the class fish, put cheese 'accidentally' in the heater so the whole school reeked of it. His antics always got the whole school into trouble and a month's worth of detention.

But it infuriated Sasuke that so many people liked him even though he was a complete douche, and it appeared only he held sense in the whole school. Even the teachers liked him, despite his behaviour, for one, sleeping in the middle of class. In fact, he didn't put it past him that any minute now Naruto would be praised for something completely stupid-

"Now, who can tell me what you should always wear during sex-"

Naruto shot up his hand. "Nothing, sir!"

Kakashi and the rest of the class laughed, minus a very sceptical Sasuke. The older man held a fist to his mouth and coughed to discard his giggles. "True, I guess, well done Naruto. Although technically, it would be protection."

That was it, the Uchiha's point was proven.

Ironically, the hatred did have an alluring past that ran deeper, involving the lesson's subject in some aspects.

It all started when kids discovered the Janitor's closet was a good place to make out and... do other things. The first time the Janitor caught some mingling kids, he nearly had a heart attack and being quite frail and old, took him weeks to get over it. Unsurprisingly though, it was Gaara and Lee, so it was no wonder.

All they got was a good telling off, and that was that. But then it became a habit, and every day after school when the detentions were going on, there was always someone in there. Well, two people to be exact. Sometimes three. But so fed up of having the Janitor off work from shock, the Headmaster issued a vote for a Prefect Janitor to guard the closet after school. Up for the role was himself, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Neji. But they all knew why Hinata was up for it, so she was dropped straight away. So was Sakura, because they wanted a guy.

Apparently Neji was too aggressive for the role, so it was down to Uchiha Vs. Uzumaki. Sasuke had only volunteered for the role to get at Naruto, but after weeks of trying to convince people to vote, taking extreme heights and performing crazy stunts, it distressed Sasuke in the end to discover he had failed. Naruto had won and was now Prefect Janitor.

The dark-haired boy felt his fists curl in anger, still unable to get over the taunting, in-your-face gestures from Naruto, he'd finally declared war in that maths class. His hate for him was so strong it was almost a passion.

And again tonight, since it was detention night, Naruto would be guarding that closet. Sasuke, having thought too deeply into it, narrowed his eyes at the blonde who was once again lying on his desk, probably asleep. He'd never actually gotten his revenge, and it would be fun just to be a bitch to him. He smiled to himself as ideas hit his head. Be a bitch to the bitch was his motto.

* * *

"Okay, move along, move along! Find some other place!" Naruto stood smugly waving his arms about as the couple huffed and stormed past the Janitor's Closet. His chest heaved inwards then out, a sort of relief sigh escaping him. He realized one thing, the job certainly wasn't making him any more popular than he already was, but it was worth it just for those special delicacies.

At least Sasuke hadn't showed up. Sometimes he came along to pry, obviously jealous that he won the job over him. He really had to get over it.

Unaware he was being watched, Naruto leant against the door and capturing every movement the fox made, Sasuke lurked in the shadows at the top of the hall, hidden behind a locker. His intentions weren't innocent, or merciful- He'd wait until Naruto took toilet break, sneak into the closet, then refuse to move. Even better he'd start making out with a broom or something.

After a while, Naruto finally left the closet unattended, presumably a nature call.

After three, he'd do it.

_Three.. two.. one..._ Sasuke pouted. _Where's three?_

_Oh. One.. two... THREE!_ Glancing around as he ran, he sneaked into the closet and closed it until there was only a slight gap.

"Hmmm, hmmm," Shortly, he heard Naruto return humming a tune, sounding cheery and happy. Well, he had a hunch that was about to change. The blonde stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Mmm, oh yeah, kiss me there..."

_What the...? _Someone's voice was coming from the closet, and it wasn't just any old voice. He recognised it as Sasuke, but who in their right mind would want to kiss Sasuke?! That thought aside, anger taking over the shock, Naruto swung open the door. "SAS-!" He began to yell, but couldn't finish, so bewildered at what he saw.

Sasuke was sat in a very tangly position with the broom wrapped around his legs, stroking the bristles and touching it like... well, like a real person. So passionately and lovingly, he kissed the broom's handle, making huge, smacking mocking kisses.

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing!" Naruto growled, Sasuke's face contented and determined to anger him. He launched into the closet, face burning, grabbed a hold of Sasuke and to the teen's shock, threw him up against the wall, ignoring the crunch that was probably Sasuke's spine cracking.

The raven-haired boy winced. He forgot Naruto took regular wrestling lessons. "SASUKE! Stop you teme! Get over yourself you stupid vain little boy!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then spoke, panting in between breaths, struggling against Naruto's hold, his body literally crushing him. "What's being vain got to do with anything!? I'm not vain anyway. It's because you're an ass hole. Always have been, always will be, I'll never like you."

Naruto growled again, sweat now dripping from his forehead. "Oh, great, the feeling's mutual.- Sasuke! Please! Stop fucking me off!"

"I'll stop fucking you off when you stop pissing me off, now-" With a horrendous push from Sasuke, Naruto lost balance and fell back against a shelf, howling in pain.

Walking down the corridor, though oblivious to Sasuke and Naruto, was a boy from their class who'd just gotten out of detention late. He saw Naruto and Sasuke mingling in the cupboard and the key in the door. It was just too hard to resist.

Sasuke stood up frantically and was about to leave, only to have the door slammed in his face, a sneery chuckle echoing from behind and the lock of the door clicked. Everything pitched into blackness.

"What the- HEY! Who goes there! Come back!" Sasuke cried, desperately playing at the door handle as footsteps slowly disappeared around the corner up the hall. "HEY!"

He felt Naruto spring forward and take over the door handle. "What the hell! The little shit has locked us in! Oh fuck!"

"Talk about stating the obvious!" Sasuke cried, slight panic in his voice. "This is just great- they'll be no one left in the school to open it. And another thing, I don't know who I'm angry at more. The fact that I'm in here with _you_ or that stupid kid for locking me in here with _you_. Ah, that answers my question. _You_."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, seriously, shut up. I don't like it any more than you do-" He proceeded to walk forward, only to walk into a wall. After all, being a Janitor's closet, it wasn't the largest of places and was crammed pack with stuff that belonged to the Janitor. "Ow. But we need to think. Think. What would Kakashi do?" He pondered.

"What the fuck! Why Kakashi!? He's dumb. And teaches sexual education. Real help, dobe," The black-haired teen spat.

"Yes, but Kakashi also happens to be a pretty situated person. I think he'd ram the door down..."

"The door is steel, remember? Some sort of metal anyway," Sasuke tapped at the door to prove his point and it let out a twang.

"Great," Naruto sighed, slumping himself against a wall, the blackness beginning to irritate him already. "Find the light."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a second. "Don't tell me what to do. You find the light."

"Argh, Sasuke! It's just a light! Oh for-" He hit his forehead. "Fine, I'll find it, awkward-" Naruto hit around randomly, feeling the wall. Finally he found something, but when he pressed the switch, nothing happened. "Great. It doesn't work."

He felt Sasuke nudge him purposely hard. "Oh, that's absolutely fantastic that is. And I'm not being sarcastic. At least now I don't have to look at your face."

Naruto coughed, feeling his temper rising. He never wanted to fight with him, but he really was asking for it. He pushed Sasuke gently on the shoulder, his face close to his in an attempt to intimidate. "Listen teme-" Naruto grabbed the broom and stuck it in between the two of them. "This is my half of the room, and that's yours. Step into my half, and I promise you, you won't see sunlight again."

Sasuke snarled, pushing the broom forward to make his side bigger. Naruto had left him with a tiny right-angled corner. "Fine, you step into mine, and I'll send my knee in between your legs."

"Hm," Naruto shoved the broom into him, throwing him against the wall with it then stepped back, leaving him only enough space to breath. "Your side, my side."

Sasuke grunted. "My fist, your face."

"This broom, your ass."

"My head, your head."

Naruto couldn't held but grin. "Hey, I like this game," He backed down a little but still held the broom in place. "Toast, toaster."

Sasuke stared at his dark out-lined figure for a second, slight amutement hitting him but it soon disappeared and fell back into his cold, unimpressed tone. "You idiot. You put bread in a toaster. Toast is the output."

The blonde stopped and thought long and hard, finger patting his chin, then he realized and bit his bottom lip, a little flustered. "Shut up."

Being so confined against the wall, the broom blocking any movement possible, Sasuke felt his heart patter almost too suddenly for him to fully take note of it. He was too busy cursing Naruto silently, staring at his deep, blue eyes, though when a small patch of sweat began to form under his armpits, he immediately knew he was anxious, which was silly. Anxious? He never got anxious. Why would he be feeling anxious?

Even though the darkness blocked out light, so it was impossible to see how big the room was, there was a sort of stuffy atmosphere that made him feel uneasy, trapped, and slightly paranoid. It flooded back to him then that as a kid, he never was fond of confined spaces, in fact he was certain he was claustrophobic.

He hoped the feeling would go away, but it didn't; and as Naruto's voice droned through his ears, he felt himself slipping, falling- and tumbled towards the ground, trying to hold himself up and placed a hand on the wall and one on his knee, the heat burning through him.

"Sasuke?" Despite not being able to see well, Naruto knew something was up and reached out, managing to grasp Sasuke's sleeve. He pulled him up with difficulty, shoving the broom out of the way and held him against him as he drooped. "Shit, have you fainted? What's wrong?"

He heard the boy groan in his grip and rubbed his temple. "No, I'm okay... just... claustrophobic... I feel dizzy."

Naruto blinked. He felt partly responsible for backing him in that tiny corner. "Oh, sorry." Still with his arms wrapped tightly around the sloping teen, he moved back, giving Sasuke more room.

"It's alright...hey.." A little more in reality now, Sasuke pushed Naruto off in haste, eyes wide and flew back defensively. "No hugging, pervert!"

The blonde felt shocked. "I wasn't hugging you! I was keeping you from falling!" He exclaimed just as defensively.

Sasuke coughed, raising a fist to his mouth as he did then removed it. "Yeah right, I've heard the rumours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was curious, now. "What rumours?"

Sasuke coughed again genuinely, but Naruto suspected he was just being a dobe. "Oh, you know, just stuff."

"Like?"

"Like that time you sat and watched Gaara and Lee kissing for three hours, with binoculars, and a camera, giggling like a girl, so Sakura says."

"What!? Sakura said that? It's rubbish!" Naruto scratched the back of his head innocently. "Why would I want to watch Gaara and Lee kissing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's beyond me. Unless you're homosexual."

"WOA!" That was it. Naruto wasn't going to sit back and let Sasuke continuously insult him with hidden mockery. Half the time he couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not. "No, no. I am not. Definitely," He slammed his fist against the wall. "Naruto and homosexual in the same sentence is like Sasuke and sexy- just doesn't mix."

Sasuke ignored his crack. "Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING SURE!" He yelled, sending his fist harder into the wall, and this time it hurt. "Ow," He flailed, then felt the broom whack him across the head. "OW! YOU HIT ME WITH THE BROOM!" He yelled, shoving the broom's bristles in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke snarled and pushed it back, sending it again into Naruto. "No I didn't! It's just so squishy in here! It's not my fault the broom is taking up all the space!"

Naruto was silent for a second when Sasuke's voice stopped.

"...DAMN YOU BROOM!"

Sasuke felt the corner of his lip rise. A smile. Well, it wasn't visible, so small he hardly realized, but it was there and he quickly tore it off before he could laugh. He grunted instead, licking his lips because of their dry surface. "So... why haven't we tried shouting for help yet?" Good point, why hadn't they?

"We were too busy insulting each other," Naruto sighed. "I bet everyone's left now."

Sasuke grunted something then let his back fall across the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Damn. Now what?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Sleep it out until morning?"

"..." Sasuke stared into the thin, black air, only guessing he was looking at Naruto. "Are you mad? I'm not sleeping in here with you! Pff."

"Well, Sasuke, I don't see any way out of here at this very moment, do you? Got a better idea?" Naruto asked boldly.

"No, I haven't. But I'm not sleeping in here with... _you_," He spat.

"Jeez, what do you think I'm gonna do!?" Naruto cried, and Sasuke heard him kick the door quietly. "You seem so eager to get out of here for the sake of not sleeping in here with me more than the worry for your own health."

Sasuke snorted. "What wouldn't you do? You're a big feeler."

"EXCUSE me? What exactly are you accusing me of?" In the heat of the moment, Naruto sprang forward in annoyance and happened to scrape his chest against Sasuke's. He stepped back and grunted in annoyance.

Sasuke grinned. "Exactly that."

"That was an accident!" Exclaimed Naruto. "SASUKE!" His voice was getting louder. "I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"Sheesh, settle down. I was joking," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You...were?" Naruto stopped shouting and blinked. "Hmmm..." He walked up to Sasuke again, this time grabbing his shoulders. "Joke? Joke? Sasuke never jokes!" He began to shake him harshly.

"Naruto!"

"What have you done with the real Sasuke, fiend!?" His voice was getting louder again as Sasuke was shook harder, his raven black hair flying everywhere, across his face and through the air. He felt like he was in a washing machine. Not that he'd ever been in a washing machine. "FIIIEND!"

"NARUTO! For fuck's sake!" Sasuke cried and tried to settle the boy down and grabbed the blonde's two shoulders, trying to stop him. His lips began to fly back, his skin trying to detach from his face, and he let out a little blubber like you do when you shake your head really fast and moan. "I AM Sasuke!"

"Don't you think that's what the fake Sasuke would say!?" Naruto cried and shook him. Harder. Sasuke wanted to puke. At least it would be all over Naruto.

"No! The fake Sasuke would be yelping on about world peace, but not me! I hate the world! I hate you! Now let the hell go!" Fiercely, Sasuke pushed Naruto and abruptly the shaking stopped. Everything in Sasuke's world blurred for a few seconds, though he soon realized Naruto wasn't giving in. The blonde continued to grip Sasuke's shoulders, so Sasuke gripped his harder, and in an attempt to shake off the beast for good, walked forward and banged Naruto into the wall.

It must have hurt, because Naruto squealed like a chicken.

Through gritted teeth, Naruto yelped, "You always have to take it too far, don't you? That HURT!" On that note he leapt forward and sent Sasuke's back into the shelf opposite.

That must have hurt too, because Sasuke howled like a wolf. It was soon turning into some sort of animal game.

"What ARE you doing?" Sasuke panted, as they fought each other silly for a while, scratches, backing into walls, brooms, attempted bites.

"Dunno. Playing. I'm bored," Naruto replied casually, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Face red and flustered, he pushed Naruto back with a force he had hidden until now, and stood up straight as Naruto fell into the wall. He straightened his shirt and coughed.

"Playing? You really are batting for the other team, aren't you?" Sasuke cried. He shivered as Naruto grunted quite deeply in pain and through the shielded darkness, could see the outline of him standing to his feet.

"I was joking," He said simply.

Sasuke licked his dry lips then let an exasperated sigh leave him. "Joking. Right. Yeah. That's what you do. I'd be scared if you weren't joking."

"Well, lucky for you, I was," Sasuke caught the slight half-smile dance across Naruto's lips. He blinked. It was somewhat... seductive. Admittedly, Sasuke had always had a thing for seduction. Not so much domination, that was his area of expertise. But it was seduction that did it for him. That lustrous gaze, the hungry, needy look, that wanted to grab him and seduce him into a hot experience. He loved that. But not so much he'd noticed it within... Naruto. Of all people. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "N-Nothing. So..." He glanced around, scratching his head. "There must be matches in here, right?"

"Hey, good idea. Will be fun trying to find them in the dark, but we gotta start somewhere."

"Right."

Naruto started scurrying through the nearest box sat upon a shelf, digging in deeply. Nothing but old, flat footballs. Still, that was only one box. He was hardly going to stop there. He pulled countless boxes from the shelf and with a bang, they toppled onto the floor. Sasuke jumped and stared at the mess, sending Naruto a glare.

The teen just shrugged and started to look through.

Sasuke wasn't having much luck and had only so far found room spray. Lots of it. At least if it ever got smelly in there from Naruto, they'd have something to freshen it up with.

"Hey! I've found some!" Those words were like music to Sasuke's ears. Finally, Naruto held up a box of matches. And gladly, none of them had been lit.

Sasuke actually laughed. "Oh glory! Give them here!" He held out his hand and obeying, Naruto passed him the box. In a flash and a scrape of the box, the room was blazing. It was amazing the sort of power one little match let out. It was slightly crazy though, having been locked in the dark for so long, they were used to it, and so it was difficult for their eyes to comprehend.

Only, Naruto was sure he'd just seen what he thought he had, and grabbed a match from the box and lit it.

"Hmmm... why does the janitor keep dead hamsters in here?"

Sasuke froze. "WHAT!?"

Naruto held a match over something but Sasuke couldn't see due to his back being in the way. His voice sounded seriously shocked. "Oh my g- it's Nutty!" He paused. "So this is where all the class hamsters go when they die..."

"Liar. What nonsense. They're flushed away, like every other hamster. Or buried, whatever."

"Don't believe me? Then come and see-"

Sasuke swallowed. He had to be joking, surely. Still, he braced himself, stepped into sight of the flicking match-

Sasuke squealed, tears in his eyes. Up to five hamsters were sprawled across the floor, as dead as a corpse. "Tinky! Uh-" He held his mouth as a sharp liquid tingled in his throat. "That's disgusting. I think I'm gonna-" Without much notice, the teen sailed to the ground and his body thundered down next to Naruto.

* * *

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke..._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke?_

"Huh?"

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!"

"Sasuke-teme!" The raven-haired teen cried and jumped up.

"Shelf!"

"OW!"

Blinking, letting the pain evaporate, the confused boy found himself gazing into a pair of twinkling, blue orbs. "N...Naruto?"

"That's me!" The blonde grinned down at him, leaning over his pathetic form.

Sasuke looked around him. It appeared they were confined in a very small room... ah. It hit him then what had happened. So, it wasn't a dream. They were still locked inside the Janitor's closet. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Naruto told him carelessly. "Because you saw a dead hamster."

Sasuke stared at him. Then his lips began to cower. "Tinky.." He sniffed.

"Yeah, that's it. And all the others too. Then I called your name, but you didn't wake, so I called it again, and again, and again, then I called you a teme, and that seemed to wake you and you called your own name, then I warned you about the shelf in case you suddenly sprang up, but you didn't listen, and you hit it."

The Uchiha didn't say anything, just stared at him like he was stupid.

"You're quite the fragile thing, aren't you?" Naruto grinned at him. "You've fainted basically twice. For different reasons."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hm. I suppose it's being stuck in here. I don't like small spaces."

"But you fainted over a dead hamster, too."

His eyes shot open. "Well, it was disgusting! And you know how attached I was to Tinky. Where... are they?" He gulped.

Naruto patted him on the shoulder soothingly. "I put them away in a box. I mean, I always knew the Janitor had a bad memory being old and all, but you'd think he'd remember to actually bury the hamsters. They must have been there for ages, the box I found them in was all dusty. And mouldy-"

Sasuke had to stop him there and held up his hand. "-PLEASE DON'T!"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto bit his bottom lip. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

Sasuke looked at him then down at the floor. "Okay. Tired I guess. Thanks for uhm..."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. This wasn't like Sasuke. "What?"

He seemed to force it out of himself. "Thanks for not making fun of me."

Naruto pouted. "Oh... It's okay." _Heh. Well... he'll never know, because he was blacked out. _"So, is this a truce, then?" He smiled down at him softly.

Sasuke looked at him. "No."

"Good- wait... WHAT!?" A tired groan left Naruto. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

Sasuke grinned. "Nope."

* * *

It seemed like a whole week had passed. But no, really it was barely a couple of hours. Conversation had lost a long while ago, finding themselves too exhausted from arguing and the stress of being trapped to even lift a finger.

Silently, they both lay there, backs against the wall, the fire flickering lightly against a candle they had luckily found. It was a strangely nice atmosphere. A few, dark shadows played across the wall, moving like real people, the gentle blaze of the candle dancing and trying to shower the room in more light. But there was a limit, and every now and then when movement occurred from either of them, the flame would shift, but only slightly.

Naruto couldn't help but think what he'd be doing right now at home; sleeping. Sweet, sweet sleep. For some reason, despite being drained, he couldn't even close his eyelids. Just stare at the presumably sleeping form of Sasuke, who was resting on his shoulder. Not intentionally, originally he had just the wall for support. But slowly he had slipped against him. Obviously he was asleep otherwise he would have moved straight away. Or so he thought.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke's unusually soft voice caused Naruto to blink at last. He was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Yeah?"

"Please get your foot out my ass."

Naruto coughed. "Oh, sorry." A bit flustered, he removed his foot and brought it out in front of him.

Seconds passed. Minutes... nearly an hour, until Naruto finally felt his blue eyes close. It must have been midnight by now. He'd been sat staring into space for the last couple of hours, with Sasuke propped on his shoulder. This was no normal evening, that was for sure.

Everything was so peaceful... he could physically feel his conciousness slipping... it was a rather strange, but a delightful feeling. That's until something interrupted it.

"NARUTO! YOU NOT KNOW ENGLISH!? FOOT OUT OF ASS!" This time Sasuke bounced up from the blonde's shoulder and shook the sleeping boy awake. Naruto just about heard him through his wandering mind and immediately snapped into reality and removed his foot.

"Damn, sor-ry!" He spat. "It's not my fault you insist on sitting so close to me with your head on my shoulder."

Sasuke grunted. "You make one good use. A pillow. I'm hardly going to sleep on a concrete floor, am I?"

"Huh. Shut up. You're lucky I'm even letting your head lay there, I don't know where it's been."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Where the fuck could my head have been?"

Naruto grinned at him. That grin. That Sasuke was having trouble understanding. "Well, it is you, after all. For all I know you could have stuck it down the toilet."

"WHY would I stick my head down a toilet? That's sick."

He shrugged. "As I said, it is you."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Sleep now." And to Naruto's surprise, he snuggled back up to him.

"...And you suggested _I _was the gay one..."

It took Sasuke a few moments for that crack to register. Then hastily he sat up and as Naruto laughed hysterically, backed away into a low shelf. "Don't flatter yourself, you were just comfortable, that's all. But I suppose a shelf is even comfier." The embarrassment in Sasuke's face couldn't fail to hide in the dim room, and pretending he was enjoying it, leant against the shelf. The wince in his eyes wasn't hard to miss either from the sharp edges.

Naruto continued to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh for..." Sasuke heard Naruto get up and slip towards him, and his black eyes rose open when he shifted beside him. "Come here." Sasuke hesitantly looked around- to see Naruto with his arm out-stretched, welcoming Sasuke back into his arms. The Uchiha stared at him almost horrified.

"You lean on my shoulder, I lean on your head, that way we both get something comfy to lean on. It's actually pretty cold in here, and you're supposed to squash together to keep warm, aren't you? Like, cuddling up and stuff." He saw Sasuke's face drop and he laughed. "Okay, fine, don't see it as cuddling up. See it as sleeping on the guy you hate so much."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, pondering. He said in almost a whisper, "I'm not gay." He scowled when Naruto giggled.

"I know you're not, Sasuke," Naruto sighed, "So come here."

Sasuke felt a half-smile tug at his lips. Then he shuffled over to him, but before Naruto could lean against his head, Sasuke held him back, grinning. "No. You sleep on MY shoulder. I'll sleep on your head. It's more dominating that way, you know?"

Naruto snorted in laughter. It was like music to Sasuke's ears. A short, shrilling laugh, the only noise in the room. It was welcoming. "Fine, oh mighty Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and still giggling, gently placed it on his shoulder, then locked his own against Naruto's blonde, spiky hair.

* * *

"Hmm... interesting... veeeeeery interesting."

Sasuke's throat felt dry and clogged, due to the lack of water and the piles of dust that seemed to keep appearing from nowhere. His eyes were slightly sore and his back was aching, but it didn't take him long to realize he'd just woken up and the first voice he heard was Naruto's.

He looked across the small room to see the blonde's head rummaging through a box. It appeared he had obviously woken first and was as bored as sin.

"What now?" Sasuke sighed, rubbing his head.

"There's a nurse outfit here."

"..." Sasuke said nothing.

"A kinky nurse outfit."

"..." Still nothing.

"Do you think it's the janitors?" Naruto asked, now with a piece of white material in his hands.

Sasuke coughed. "Who the fuck cares?"

Naruto pouted. "Sorry. I'm just bored." He carefully unfolded the outfit and indeed it was a very kinky, old-fashioned nurse outfit. It was white unsurprisingly, with a little red cross on the chest department, which seemed to unzip down into a 'V' that was supposed to reveal a woman's assets. It was short, too, which made it even more revealing.

"...Do you think I'd suit it?" Naruto asked, examining the outfit further.

Sasuke had to repeat that one to himself. "What. Did you just say?" He shook his head. "Actually, don't repeat that. I'll pretend I never heard it. The thought alone is disturbing."

"I said do you think I'd suit it?"

"...What did I just say!?" Sasuke cried. "You must be really bored."

"I am. Don't look," Naruto announced, and began to take off his top.

Sasuke gaped and didn't actually bother to look away, in too much awe at the dobe. "Naruto, the hell!? That could be anyone's! It's so tacky and vile, do you know what sort of stuff could have been _performed_ in that!?"

It seemed Naruto wasn't listening to him and pulled off his vest, revealing his fine set of abs. Sasuke's stomach did a funny little dance, but he ignored it and continued to yell at him. "You are not putting that on! No way! When we get out of here what will people think!? NARUTO! PLEASE! YOU INCOMPIDENT!"

Naruto pulled the dusty outfit on first then took off his pants, but the dress was unsurprisingly tight so it didn't do his public area any favours. It stood out like a nail. The 'V' necked shape flashed his chest dramatically. He could only wonder what it would look like on a woman. But then again, that didn't turn him on in the slightest for some reason. It suited Naruto better.

_No. No. I did not just think that. Kinky nurse outfits do strange things to your mind. And especially being in small spaces._

Naruto pouted, hand on his lips, and did a little twirl. "Do I look hot or what?"

"No you do not!" Sasuke cried, fearing for his sanity. "Take that off. Now. I'm not sharing this closet with you looking like that. Take it off, or I'll do it for you."

"Haha, I'd like to see you try," Naruto shot back, knowing he was right.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "Please God, have mercy... why torture me like this? What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"You were mean to me. That's what."

"Mean to you!?" Sasuke snorted. "What could I have possibly done to you, to deserve such a... a... _display_!?" He gestured his hand.

"You created our rivalry, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

Naruto grinned and held up a finger, and shook it. "Uh-huh. Now you pay the price. A sexy display from Naruto." Sasuke cringed at the truthfulness in his eyes. He was going to do it. He really was going to do it.

"Naruto, be realistic you twerp! We're in a fucking Janitor's closet for fuck's sake. This is not normal."

The blonde grinned. "I know. Isn't that fun?" Then, as if all normality was dead and gone, Naruto started to dance. All happy and skip-like, it was all so innocent you'd think he was a little kid playing dress-ups. Sasuke's fears were confirmed though, when suddenly he slid into a slow, saucy dance, moving his broad hips around in a circle.

"N-N..." The word just couldn't reach his lips. Sasuke was amazed. Struck by the moves Naruto let off, indulged with his moves, his muscly legs, and not forgetting that chest. Oh, the chest. But he was afraid...

_Afraid because..._

Naruto ran his hands down his legs, riding them all the way up, his claws scraping against himself.

_Because..._

Sasuke's eyes fell on Naruto's moving bulge. It danced along with him and copied his moves like it had a mind of it's own.

_Because I..._

Naruto licked his lips as he held himself and danced. Danced, and danced, and danced, slow and intimidating, saucy and manly.

_Because I like it!_

"Sasuke!?" Naruto squealed in surprise when out of the blue, Sasuke leapt to his feet and locked his arms around the teen's head, pulled him close then moved along with him. "What the-..." Taken aback, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him away lightly. He stared at him, confused, Sasuke expressing the same emotion. "I was.. joking. I was just trying to wind you up, you know... have a little bit of fun?"

Sasuke looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach, or been told Tinky had died all over again. "I don't understand."

Naruto didn't like this. What had he done? Had he ruined it? "I mean... sorry. I just wasn't expecting that, that's all. Sorry."

"You already said sorry," The frustration in Sasuke's voice seeped through. "But.. you..."

"Sorry..."

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke shrieked, holding his head in such anger he began to shake. What had he done? Where had that urge come from? He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"Sas-" Naruto reached out to touch him, only for his hand to be swatted away viciously.

"Fuck off!"

"No, listen Sasuke. It's not that... you know.. it's just I thought.. you didn't..."

Sasuke looked up and appeared to have stopped shaking. "What do you mean? No, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not gay."

"Sasuke, please," Naruto pleaded, grabbing his shoulder. Sasuke didn't struggle but didn't look happy he was touching him, again. "What I'm trying to say is... it's probably about dawn now. We still have another few hours to go until someone finds us. We may as well have some fun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fun? What kind of fun?"

Naruto grinned. "This kind of fun." And pulling Sasuke to his body, he closed the gap between their lips. It all happened so fast Sasuke didn't know what was happening until it dawned on him they were kissing. First the flavour came, that stench of hot, smelly breath, then the movement. It was swift and quick, wet and slightly sloppy, and Sasuke still hadn't managed to get his head around it.

It was nice, but... there was still a doubt in his mind. He was the first to pull apart and stared across at Naruto who looked slightly upset he had pulled away. "But I'm actually not gay, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and shrugged. "Neither am I. But we can't stop now..." He whispered against his lips seductively, and Sasuke shivered. Well, alright. He admitted it. They couldn't stop now. After all, Kakashi's most famous advice was to never stop what you start. And that was during sexual education, funnily enough.

Sasuke chuckled against his lips. "I hate you." And he snuggled against him, running his hands down his back and getting the most out of him as he could. With a few hours to spare, it could well be filled with playtime.

Following his dominating ways, Sasuke led Naruto to the ground, grinding on top of him excitedly as he kissed him passionately, their tongues entering each other's mouths. They both got the feeling the next few hours were going to get hot and steamy.

* * *

Sweat, blushing and nakedness. The Janitor's closet had suddenly turned into a hot sauna of just about everything under the sun. Ironically, it had been Naruto's duty to stop such goings on in there in the first place. But now he had experienced it, it was no wonder they chose to Janitor's closet.

Absently, as the two lay there, they could hear the school doors unlocking and teenagers piling in. It seemed their time was up, but neither of them moved. They both knew after they got out, they'd have to go back to being rivals. But it was fun while it lasted.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, and Naruto listened with his eyes closed. He grunted in response to show he was listening. "I.. don't really hate you. Hate's a strong word. I just dislike you, that's all. And okay. I'm gay. But only in here. Out there, I'm straight."

Naruto just had to smile. "Ditto." At least, pun intended, they would be _coming out_ the closet after this.

* * *

And there we go xD Bit random eh? Please tell me what you thought, I know it's not perfect but no flames pleaseee! It was just for fun. :)


End file.
